New life
by BFHwantsblood
Summary: This is a story started by FoxyAtTheCorner. To protect his master, Frankenstein would do anything, even if it means that he has to seal the Noblesse. The first chapter is a re-write of the first three chapters done by FoxyAtTheCorner.
1. Chapter 1

A sweet yet light scent of rose floating in the air could be smelled as Frankenstein poured his Master's tea into a black porcelain cup. He added 8 spoonfuls of sugar, then placed the cup on the table for the Noblesse. Frankenstein stood beside his Master and watched as **he** gently lifted the tea cup and took a small sip in a calm and elegant manner. Neither of them said a word. The Noblesse was never a talkative person and **he** could tell that there was something not right about Frankenstein at present. After a while, when **he** had drunk half of the tea, Frankenstein decided to speak up.

"Master, how was the meeting with the Lord?" There was a short pause before he received the answer.

"It was troubling."

Frankenstein nodded in understanding. He didn't ask any further, instead he let his Master finish his tea.

A clicking sound reverberated as the Noblesse put down the now empty teacup. Frankenstein picked up the teapot at once in order to fill his Master's cup, but the Noblesse beckoned for him to stop with a raised hand. Placing the pot down, Frankenstein stepped backward to his place. His gaze dropped onto the cup with an uneasy look before darting back to his Master. The Noblesse was leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. **He** looked exhausted. **He** was exhausted.

"It is a full moon tonight, so it's a convenient time for you to enter the shrine…" Frankenstein stated with an almost hopeful voice.

There was no reply as crimson eyes slowly opened, however the Noblesse refused to look at Frankenstein.

"It would not be prudent to delay it any longer, Master."

There was still no response from **him**.

"Master." Frankenstein felt like he had told his Master thousands of times. "You need to rest in your shrine."

Finally knowing that **he** couldn't avoid the subject, the Noblesse said without turning to his Bonded, "Frankenstein, we have already discussed this."

"Master…"

The Noblesse said nothing in response to **his** human's plea.

"Your body can't hold out any longer. If you keep using your power like this, soon you will collapse… or even worse."

"There is no need for you to worry, Frankenstein. I'm fine."

An obvious lie and they both knew it. The same request had often been replied to with the same answer, but tonight, Frankenstein wouldn't accept the word _no._

"You don't have to do this, Master. The last battle with the Union took most of your life source and you are suffering from it."

His Master tried to never show any sign of weakness when everyone else was around, but now, the Noblesse's exhaustion was so obvious that nobody could deny it.

"The Nobles are strong enough to handle the Union by themselves. There's no need for you to participate in this war. They don't need your protection, Master."

Once again Frankenstein waited in silence for his Master to respond.

In the silence, they could still communicate, since they were able to understand what the other was thinking and feeling. Even in this silence. And sometimes, Frankenstein hated the fact that he could already predict what his Master would say. He had hoped that he could convince the Noblesse to enter the 'sleep' willingly, because after all, this would be best for **him** and for Frankenstein.

"Frankenstein, I'm not protecting the Nobles…" **He** took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Nor am I protecting you, nor the modified humans."

Warm crimson eyes met confused sapphire as their gazes locked and suddenly, the loyal servant of the Noblesse found those rubies shining with happiness.

"I'm fighting side by side with them, with you, together, against the Union."

"Master, but you-"

"You know even if I enter my shrine, I won't recover."

Their eyes remained in contact. The fact that the Noblesse for once admitted that **he** wasn't fine hurt Frankenstein as badly as when his Master lied about **his** weakened state. He tried his best to maintain a low voice as he talked to his Master, because it would be wrong to shout in front of **him**. Frankenstein just needed to convince his Master and everything would be all right.

"That's why you should not delay this, Master. If you 'sleep' right now, the chances for you healing will be much higher. You still have time. Please stop pushing yourself and take a rest."

The longer their eyes remained locked, the more Frankenstein found himself close to remorse.

When the Noblesse rose from **his** seat to stand in front of Frankenstein, Frankenstein knew that he had failed.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein." His Master whispered to him. "I'm causing you nothing but trouble, but please understand my weakness for wanting to spend the time I have left with the people whom I hold dear."

Frankenstein really had failed. He looked at his Master. Guilt was eating him by the second. He had failed in making the person he cared about most enter **his** shrine by **his** own will. His heart ached as he looked into those crimson eyes, full of trust. The Noblesse trusting him only made Frankenstein hate himself more, as if his own guilt wasn't enough to sicken him. Had his Master willingly 'slept', he would have never had to see this pure being whom he loved being hurt.

Why couldn't things ever turn out the right way?

However, if **he** had agreed to go into his long sleep, then it wouldn't be like the Noblesse at all. He wouldn't be Cadis Etrama di Raizel.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Frankenstein shut his eyes. He wished that he didn't have to do what he was planning to do, but fully understanding what kind of a person his Master was left him with no choice.

"I knew you would say that." His eyelids flew open, allowing his Master to clearly see all of his adoration for **him**. He wanted his Master to know that no matter what happened next, no matter what Frankenstein was about to do, he did it for **him**.

"I'm sorry, Frankenstein," said the Noblesse.

"No, Master. I'm sorry."

A weak smile crossed the Noblesse face when **he** heard Frankenstein apologize. **He** patted Frankenstein on the shoulder. "You have never done anything wrong… at least not to me, so don't be." **He** tilted **his** head a little to the side in a teasing way, copying the human children's behavior.

The sight of his Master trying to cheer him up only hurt him further, like a cut from a sharp knife into his dark heart. _No. Being cut by a knife doesn't hurt nearly as much as this._

"No, I haven't. Master."

The Noblesse was becoming more confused as Frankenstein's expression was becoming darker.

Frankenstein wanted to kneel down at his Master's feet and confess, but he couldn't. His emotions were a mess: his guilt, his horror, and this terrible decision were killing him.

The Noblesse's eyes were filled with worry. **He** believed that Frankenstein didn't deserve whatever he was struggling with in his mind. **He** was worried about him.

His Master trusted him, but it was too late turn back. He couldn't let his Master die, even if he had to betray himself, even… He was betraying this pure being, wasn't he?

"Forgive me, Master."

Betrayal or not, that wasn't important anymore. Not now.

"What do you m…"

A slight look of confusion appeared on the Noblesse's face before he suddenly collapsed and fell into Frankenstein's arms. It was the only thing preventing **his** warm body from meeting the cold floor. Crimson eyes widened in shock as Frankenstein pulled his Master tightly against him.

"Master, you're too weak like this and I can not allow it."

A wave of a familiar power poured inside the Noblesse as Frankenstein released his aura.

"Do not be scared, Master. I swear to you that I would never do anything to harm you."

He pushed away the pain, trying his best to focus on summoning that dark power instead of the sadness reflected in the eyes of the one he held most dear. It hurt so _very_ much, to see Frankenstein's own aura emanating from his Master as the Dark Spear answered the call of its owner.

Crystal tears falling from **his** eyes were gently wiped away.  
"Please, do not cry. I am so sorry, but I need to do this."

The crimson aura glowed as the Noblesse forced himself to fight against the Dark Spear hopelessly. Frankenstein felt a light push at him. He looked down and brought that trembling hand of his Master close to his heart. He embraced his Master tightly with one arm, ignoring the push, ignoring the horrible feelings rising in his gut at what he was about to do.

Master was pushing him away. He wished he could stop, but Frankenstein had already gone too far. If he stopped… _Oh God, if I fail…No, no, no Frankenstein! Focus! Focus! This is for Master!_

The part of the Dark Spear inside the Noblesse was growing, taking control over **him** on Frankenstein's orders. Though the Noblesse was struggling, **he** was beginning to get weaker and weaker. **His** crimson aura was being locked away as it was replaced by dead violet. The stark contrast in colour between the dark purple and his Master's snow white skin made Frankenstein realize how pale Raizel truly was. **His** skin was sickly white. **His** sad, tired eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Frankenstein. Nevertheless, Frankenstein whispered sweetly to console his contracted who had finally becoming unconscious. **His** trust had never faded, and even now, Frankenstein could see it as clearly as his own reflection in a mirror. His Master, even in this state, still cared for him.

"I'm sorry."

Frankenstein's eyes shot open.

His whole body was breaking out into a cold sweat; his breathing harsh. Shocked blue eyes stared at the ceiling. He didn't recognize the room at first; it took him a moment to finally force himself up to get a full view. He was in a bedroom. Blinking a few times, the blonde man shook his head to clear his thoughts, but soon regretted doing so when a dull pounding headache started forming. Ever so slowly he looked up and eventually recognized the room as his bedroom in the house he had purchased in New Zealand.

Exhaling in relief, Frankenstein leaned back against the headboard. His gaze wandered around the room as he tried to compose himself and lock down the pain, the pain that was a sign that his Master was still alive and with him.

He hated it. Now as he was calm again, the dream flooded back into his mind with every single detail. Frankenstein could almost feel the warmth on his fingertips from the hot wet tears he had wiped away. He could hear his Master's voice so close to him as though it weren't just a dream. Well… it wasn't. It was a memory. Those emotions, his guilt, everything was so real, like it had just happened. Frankenstein thought he had forgotten that, even. For the past seven years, he hadn't thought about it. He had managed to not think about it. He really had, until M-21 showed up that day and ruined everything.

A heavy sigh escaped from him as he closed his eyes and locked the pain away. He had a day to start, work to do. Sitting here all alone and tormenting himself would not take him anywhere. Who knew how long he had been sitting like this, a minute? Ten? He wasn't sure, but obviously that did not help. Not to mention if he was going to sit here any longer, the Noblesse would definitely be late for school. With that idea in mind, the blonde hurried to drag himself out of bed.

After having dressed, Frankenstein went down the hallway to where the Noblesse's room was. His Master had chosen it **himself,** the one with the biggest view to the city. Right on the first day that they had arrived at their new home. Frankenstein did not really enjoy the idea. He preferred for his Master to stay in the room across from his. But he still let **him** make **his** own choices because there were only the two of them in his big house (Frankenstein wanted his Master to have enough space for outdoor activities). If things went wrong, he would know; he would handle it. Their rooms were on the same floor anyway. Also the blonde man had to admit that he might be slightly overprotective of his little Noblesse. Deciding every single thing for **him** might guarantee his Master's safety, but would only make **him** feel uncomfortable, like **he** was being trapped and controlled, and that was the last thing Frankenstein wanted.

Gently opening the door, he let himself enter into another classic-style chamber. As was his habit, Frankenstein looked around to check whether there were any unusual signs or not before crossing to the king- sized bed that was settled in the middle of the room. Slowly he pulled back the cream colored blanket as he whispered sweetly to his Master.

"Cadis, wake up my little sun shi…" only to find the bed empty. The noblesse was gone.

Frankenstein threw the blanket from the bed. His heartbeat quickened as if it would fall from his chest. There was no sign of his Master. _Where was he? Where was the Noblesse?_

The blonde started to panic. That memory/dream flashed though his mind and stopped at the image of tears falling from crimson eyes.

"CLANG!"

The loud sound caught his attention.

"What the…?"

The blonde became a blur of speed as his ears picked up more sounds of metal objects hitting the floor. He jumped down the stairs as he called out "Cadis, is that you?"

Frankenstein followed the noise that led him to the kitchen, where the sight that almost gave him a heart attack.

The seven year old boy was standing on a chair, **his** back to Frankenstein as **he** was trying to reach to a… _bloody hell_ , his Master was trying to get a _knife_ , not just any knife but _that_ knife, the meat cleaver… the _big_ knife. Why the hell did he even have a knife like that in his house?

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT THING, CADIS ETRAMA DI RAIZEL!"

At the sudden warning from Frankenstein, the seven-year-old startled. **He** turned around, unaware that **he** would show the blonde a sight that would make him even more horrified and get himself in even more  
trouble. Another clang was heard as he dropped the small knife (only small when compared to the big one) that **he** had been holding all along.

"Daddy?"

 **He** stood still on the chair, too scared to get down, **his** face pale. H **e** winced in **his** place as **his** dad approached him. **He** was picked and held tight as if his dad wanted to make sure **he** wouldn't try get down.

"What was that all about? What were you thinking that- Oh, now you just look at this mess! What on earth were you doing?"

Knives and saucepans were scattered on the ground. On the kitchen counter there were bowls and chopsticks all put aside, noodle crumbs all over the place and a saucepot that had water which was still being boiled.

Frankenstein walked **Cadis** into their living room and placed **him** down on the couch before beginning to examine **his** condition at the same time as starting his lecture.

"I always tell you to stay out of the kitchen, Cadis! You know it's not safe in there with all those utensils!"

Big hands turned **his** face to left then right, there was a little bit of something on **his** cheek that his Dad wiped away.

"Did you even think before doing this? Gosh, what exactly were you thinking?"

"Daddy, you are overreacting…" **He** mumbled, not expecting Frankenstein to reply.

He didn't look his Dad in the eyes as he checked his small hands.

"Overreacting…! You were the one with those knives, Cadis, and I haven't even talked about the boiling pot! You are lucky that you didn't spill hot water on yourself! Had I not come, you would probably have been-"

"You startled me…"

"You will not interrupt me when I'm talking, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel!"

And so the boy quieted himself. He was still scared because he had never seen Daddy angry like this before.

Despite the noticeable repentance that the Noblesse expressed, Frankenstein kept scolding him on and on, not aware that his voice was building in volume.

"I am serious! You think the kitchen is your playground?"

"No, Daddy, but-"

"You could have fallen from that chair before you even had a chance to put one finger on that pot! What if you'd slipped? What if you'd been burned and I couldn't get to you in time? Why do you think I keep repeating to you to stay away?"

"I-"

"What is this, Cadis?" Frankenstein questioned as he saw bruises and scratches on the Noblesse's knee.

His gaze stopped at his knee for a second before going back to his Master, who was clumsily trying to cover the bruise. Sapphire eyes turned darker.

"You DID fall!"

"Daddy, you are yelling at me…"

"I AM Not-…"

It wasn't until his Master jolted at the last sentence, that Frankenstein realized what he had been doing.

"Not…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say more as he noticed that his Master was now trembling.

His head lowered, shoulders tensed up, both hands squeezing the expensive fabric of his dark blue shorts.

"I just- …"

Frankenstein desperately hoped he hadn't just done what he thought he had done. _My God, have I just…? Oh dear, God._

The dream he had earlier, not finding Master in his room, then finding out that he had been in the kitchen, trying to use a knife, and now this.

"Oh, no…"

Only one morning, but too many things had happened, now he had scared his Master.

"No, no, no, Cadis…! Cadis, look at me, look at Daddy. Come on."

 _Just fantastic._ Frankenstein thought as he pulled his Master into a hug, gently stroked **his** back, letting **him** hide **his** face in his daddy's chest. Of all the things he could possibly screw up, he had to frighten the most precious being in the world to him. What was worse was that he had actually scolded and… Frankenstein really didn't want to think about it, but it was true… he had yelled at his Master. He had actually yelled at his Master. As he now faced the truth, he wished he could bury himself into the ground.

"Cadis, will you look at me? Let Daddy see your pretty eyes."

The Noblesse made no move to show that **he** would look up, **his** grip tightened on Frankenstein's shirt, and **he** still stubbornly kept **his** face buried in his father's chest.

For a moment Frankenstein began to panic when he thought his Master was crying. But as he didn't hear any sobs or hiccups, his nerves settled down a bit.

Just when Frankenstein thought things could not get any worse, he was proven wrong when he smelled something burning.

Turning the stove off, Frankenstein dropped the saucepot into the sink and turned the faucet on. Hot stream flew up as cold water fell on the burning metal surface. The scientist then kneeled down and gathered all the knives, saucepans, bowls and chopsticks that had been left aside. After dealing with those kitchen utensils, Frankenstein turned back to check the damages. He concluded that except for the saucepot, which he would need to replace as its whole inside was completely black, the kitchen was fine, though he would definitely have to give it a more thorough clean later.

Yes, things definitely could have been worse.

The morning was terrible itself… or rather, he'd just started his whole day in a terrible way.

"Daddy."

A light tug on his sleeve took Frankenstein out of his thoughts. He looked down. His Master stood next to him, big crimson eyes timidly looking up under those long eyelashes, while ivory teeth worried his pink bottom lip.

"Are you still mad?"

No sooner had **he** asked than Frankenstein spoke up.

"No, Cadis, I'm not mad."

He bent down and brought the Noblesse up to his eyes level. Then he let his Master rest his head on one shoulder as his large hand patted his Master's back.

"I was just… I was worried, Cadis. I didn't intend to scare you or yell at you. It's just that… you scared me, Sunshine."

His voice got smaller and smaller, becoming nothing more than a whisper as his mind went back to the memory.

The Noblesse heard what he'd said. However, he only understood that Frankenstein was unhappy about about his earlier action.

"I didn't mean to, Daddy. I'm Sorry."

The apology was cut off by Frankenstein's hold around the Noblesse, tightening to providing more warmth and comfort, till Frankenstein pulled away slightly so he could look into his Master's crimson eyes.

"Let's… don't do that again, all right?"

"All right."

"That's my boy."

His lips curled up into a small smile, which became wider when his Master smiled back to him.

"What were you trying to make? Ramen or what?"

"I knew how to make Ramen."

"Cadis, why didn't you just ask me instead?"

"I want to make breakfast for both of us and you were asleep and you definitely would have gotten up and I don't want you… You've been tired for days."

Horrible guilt gnawed at Frankenstein at his Master's words.

His poor Master. Because he was worried about him, Frankenstein, **he'd** tried to prepare a meal for him. Master had almost hurt himself while doing that, and what had **he** gotten back? Instead of receiving a 'thank you', **he** had been scolded, yelled at, and frightened by his Bonded, by the one **he'd** been worrying about.

How could he ever make it up to his Master?

A low growl from the Noblesse's stomach drew both of their attention. He looked down and saw light pink appearing on his Master's cheeks.

"Daddy, Let me prepare breakfast. Please? Ramen?"

Another growl was heard when the Noblesse mentioned his favorite food.

"After what you've done to the kitchen? I don't think so, Sunshine."

"Then… Can I make Ramen with you?"

Frankenstein found this to be quite a good idea. That way, his Master could still cook what he liked without creating a mess in his kitchen or hurting himself.

"Very well."

"Can we start now?"

"No."

The Noblesse looked unhappy at daddy's short response. **He** frowned and mouthed the word 'why'.

"Because you did not listen to me, so you need to be punished."

"Daddy, It's not fair-"

"But, since you had good intentions…"

Frankenstein bent down and kissed his Master on **his** silky raven hair, then **his** cheek, then **his** small ear, which earned the cutest giggle from his Master.

"We're going to have cheesecake."

"Can I help?"

"You may."

He put his Master down on a chair, prepared the necessary ingredients and smiled at **his** excitement. Frankenstein started to make a perfect cake while planning how to make up to his little Master.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel rested his chin on two hands, crimson eyes never leaving his daddy's movements as his mind wandered to the delicious soft cake with golden cream. In the next few minutes, **he** forgot all about the man's anger. 15 minutes later, **he** couldn't remember what Daddy had told **him** as **he** watched the mixture rising in the oven. Something involving kitchen, **he** guessed. And when Daddy took out the tray, the incident soon flew away when **he** was allowed to help mixing the cream.

When the cake was finally done, Frankenstein cut it into smaller pieces. He placed two of them into dishes while the remainder was kept in the refrigerator.

"Daddy," Cadis called after they had settled down in the living room once more.

"Hm?"

"You do realize that school started 30 minutes ago, right?"

"Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein's tired eyes opened to the predawn light of a Sunday morning. Sundays were always Frankenstein's favourite day of the week as he could spend the entire day with his Master doing fun activities. They always made sure to do all their homework and Frankenstein's extra side homework on Saturdays so they could spend their Sundays doing what ever his Master wanted.

Shoving aside the pain that was a constant took a little effort as the blonde dragged himself out of bed and went to wash up before getting ready for the day.

Once Frankenstein was dressed in his home clothes, he left his room and headed down the hall, quietly opened the door to his Master's room. His eyes glanced around the room, checking whether there were any unusual signs or not as he crossed the room.

Pulling back the cream blanket he couldn't help but sigh at the cute sight of his Master's sleeping face.

"Cadis, wake up, my little sunshine."

Crimson eyes blinked before he smiled up at the man.

"Good morning, Daddy."

The Noblesse sat up and wrapped his arms around Frankenstein. Pulling his Master from the bed, Frankenstein carried his charge down stairs and sat **him** down at the table.

"What do you feel like doing today?" he asked, turning for the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"Can we go to the park and feed the ducks?"

"Of course. Do you want to eat lunch down there too?"

"Yes, please."

"Sounds like a plan. After breakfast, I will get lunch ready while you get dressed."

The eggs were almost done when the Noblesse spoke up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"Can we have ramen for dinner?"

Turning, the blonde smiled at his Master.

"That's what I was planning. Do we want ice cream and strawberries for dessert?"

The smile that Frankenstein was rewarded with made his heart flutter. His Master was such a good child.

They arrived at the park a little after ten. It was a nice day so there were a few other people, but their favourite spot was available, so they were in luck. The shade from the tree would give the Noblesse a break from the sun, though Frankenstein was generous with the sunscreen he had made for his Master.

"Daddy, can I go feed the ducks?" **He** asked as Frankenstein finished

putting the cream on **his** face.

"Yes, but don't go too close to the water."

Already the blonde could see the ducks gathering close to their spot. They were wary of him, but when his Master was far enough away, the ducks were quite happy to come right up to **him**. Frankenstein couldn't help but smile as his Master broke off bits of bread and gave it to each duck in turn.

"Wait, I have to give some to the others, too!" his Master told the duck in a commanding voice.

Laughter left Frankenstein as his Master told one of the ducks off. The young raven-haired boy was just too cute.

When the bread ran out, the Noblesse turned and headed to Frankenstein with the biggest smile on his face.

"Can we go to the playground now?"

The blonde nodded, standing up and scooping the dark haired boy into his arms. Once he was clear of the trees, he tossed the boy up into the air before catching **him**. He received a giggle along with a cry of "Dad!"

"Where to first, Sunshine?" Frankenstein asked, grinning at his Master.

"Swings."

Frankenstein carried his Master back home at the end of the day. The boy was exhausted after all their activity at the park.

"Cadis, your birthday is coming up next week. Would you like a party?"

The boy was quiet for a few minutes, but Frankenstein could see that **he** was thinking, so he stayed quiet.

They were almost home when the raven-haired child spoke up.

"Can we just have a small party? Just invite Uncle Max, Tao and Takeo."

Frankenstein tried not to frown. _Why did he want to invite them? Was it because M-21 had come over just a few nights ago?_

"We will have to give them a call and see if they can make it."

"Can I call them when we get home?"

 **His** excited smiled made Frankenstein's heart beat a little faster. His Master was just too cute to say no to.

"Of course, Sunshine."

As soon as they got in the door, the Noblesse headed for the phone. Frankenstein had taught his Master how to use it just in case the blonde ever had to go out and **he** needed to contact him. Not that Frankenstein would ever let that happen, but he would not leave his Master without a way to contact him.

Frankenstein watched crimson eyes scan the numbers in the small book beside the phone. Who would Master call first?

 **He** nodded once before typing in the numbers.

The calling tone sounded before Tao's singsong voice filled the air.

"Hello, this is the awesome Tao speaking!"

"Uncle Tao."

"Hey kiddo, why are you calling me?"

"Daddy said that I can have a party for my birthday! Will you come?"

"You have a birthday?"

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel turned to Frankenstein.

"Uncle Tao is being silly."

Frankenstein did his best to smile back.

"I'm not silly," came Tao's grumbled reply.

The young Noblesse turned his attention back to the phone.

"Will you come to the party?"

"Sure, kiddo."

Frankenstein concentrated on the phone. He could hear Takeo in the background.

"Tao, I would behave if I were you. I'm sure Frankenstein can hear you."

The blonde smirked before whispering.

"I sure can."

There was a collective gasp from the other sized of the phone.

"See you next week, Uncle Tao!" the Noblesse said, drawing everyone's attention back on him.

"I'll be there." Tao replied.

The little raven hung up and started looking though the book again. He was quicker to dial it this time.

"Hello, this is Takeo."

"Uncle Takeo."

"Hello there, Cadis, I haven't heard from you for a while. How have you been?"

"I've been good. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Uncle Takeo, are you free next Sunday?"

"Yes."

"Can you come to my Birthday party?"

"I would be delighted to come. Is there anything you would like for a present?"

"No, but if Uncle Max is there can you please pass over the phone."

Frankenstein heart fluttered at how clever his Master was. He just wanted to reach out and hold him close.

"How did you guess that?"

"You didn't sound surprised when I called."

"Here is your other Uncle."

"Hey there Cadis."

"Hello there, Uncle Max. Can you make it to my party?"

"We will be there. Do you think you can put your dad on the phone?"

The Noblesse nodded and handed off the phone.

"Sunshine, how about you go up stairs and get changed?"

There was another nod before he moved off.

Frankenstein put the phone to his ear which allowed him to hear all three of the others on the phone without having to focus.

"What day would you like us to show up?"

"You may come on Friday. Master looks like he wishes to spend time with you. There will be rooms available here if you wish to stay."

There was a murmur of agreement from all of them. Then M-21 let out a sigh.

"Frankenstein have you …"

Frankenstein hung up the phone. He did not want ruin his happy day by getting into an argument with M-21.

Frankenstein turned and headed for the stairs calling out as he went.

"Cadis, are you changed yet?"

He opened his Master's door to find him just up to the buttoning of his shirt. The intense look of concentration on the Noblesse's face made the blonde smile.

"Sunshine, do you want me to do them for you?"

 **He** nodded **his** head. Quick hands made short work of the buttons before picking his Master up and pulling him close. Having his Master in his arms was such a relief to Frankenstein. It was only when his Master was right there against his chest that he felt that no matter how painful it was, doing this to his Master... that it was worth it. It was worth everything just to have his Master here, still living, still caring and still there to be taken care of. _Still here with him_.

Frankenstein smiled at his small Master.

"We have a party to organize! What theme do you want this year?"

The reply came at once, much to Frankenstein's surprise.

"I want the night sky."

The blonde hid his frown by kissing the silky raven hair.

"Then that's what we will do. Any particular food you would like served?"

"Ramen."

Frankenstein let out a chuckle.

That night Frankenstein smiled at the little raven as he tucked his Master in. There had been something bugging him since they had started to

organize the party, but he hadn't wanted to ruin the day by asking, in case the answer was what he thought it was.

"Cadis?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Frankenstein's heart fluttered at the tired smile he got in return.

"Why did you choose the night sky as your theme?"

"I had a dream and it was of Daddy and me looking out under an amazing night sky. It was so different from the night sky that we see here."

Frankenstein forced his smile to stay as he skimmed his Master's mind, conforming his fears. Yes, his Master had been dreaming of the Lukedonian sky.

"Sounds like a good dream, Sunshine. Now it is time for you to head off to sleep."

"Night, Daddy."

"Good night."

He kissed **him** on the forehead and left the room with a quiet step.

Frankenstein leaned on the closed door and let out a sigh. This was happening much too quickly. It had only been two months since the last one. It seemed that his Master was adapting quicker each time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cadis, wake up, my little sunshine."

His Master's eyes blinked before he smiled up at the blonde.

"Good morning, Daddy."

"Good morning! Today we need to go have a check up."

"But Daddy, they always make me feel funny."

That wasn't the real reason **he** was complaining. Cadis knew that each time after a check up **his** daddy would look sick and he didn't like his daddy being ill.

Frankenstein scooped up Cadis Etrama Di Raizel and smiled at him.

"I know, but it's for your own good. Now let's get you dressed so we can go and get it over and done with."

"Okay."

Frankenstein put his Master down and went to fetch his clothes while his Master stripped. They had this down to a routine after so many years of it, so it only took a few minutes for them to be done.

Frankenstein tried to keep a smile on his face as he carried his Master. It had taken them forty-five minutes to cover the distance to the other house. And in that time he had prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"Daddy, do we really have to?"

"Yes, Cadis."

With that Frankenstein unlocked the door and made his way inside. The house was small in comparison to there one they lived in, but they weren't here for that.

They moved through the house with quiet footstep, both of them getting tenser as they entered the center room. The room was white from ceiling to floor and had nothing in it. The click of the door echoed around the room.

The blonde let out a sigh before whispering an almost silent apology.

"I'm sorry, Master"

He brushed his mind against his Master's willing him to sleep. When lids fell and hid crimson eyes, the blond began the process.

He called forth the bond between them and brought up his Master's power. He bit his lip to muffle his cries of pain as he focused on tearing parts of his own soul and sending it down the bond. He did this slowly till he started to feel lightheaded, then shut down the bond.

The blond cursed under his breath at the pain of the Dark Spear. It was like each of his nerves were set alight. It made him wish for it to be all over quickly. It was only thoughts of his Master smiling at him that kept him going.

The purple power swirled around him before moving to cover his Master.

A sigh left the blonde when it was all done and he lay panting on his back, with a tiny sleeping Master on his chest. It was done for now. It would be at lest a few weeks before he had to do it again.

The blonde staggered to his feet, being careful of the child in his arms. His limbs trembled under his Master's weight, but he had done this before and knew he could do it again.

The walk took close to two hours and all that time the raven child slept in his arms. He was so glad when he finally made it upstairs and into his bedroom. There was only one thing left to do. Laying his Master on the bed, Frankenstein moved slowly to hook up the IV next to his bedpost before sliding the needle home into his arm and taping it. With the power drain from re-sealing his Master, there was next to no chance of his healing knocking the needle lose, but he wrapped a bandage around it anyway.

Lying down in bed, he pulled his Master close.

Cadis awoke to the sound of breathing. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was in his dad's room. He wriggled around till **he** could see **his** dad's face. He looked pale again and Cadis almost felt like crying. **He** hated to see **his** dad like this. Sitting up, Cadis noticed that the IV bag had run out. They must have been asleep for a while.

Nodding to himself, the Noblesse fetched a new bag from where they were stored in the room, before carefully switching out the bags on the hook. Now came the tricky bit. He daddy had taught him last time how to do this, so it wasn't that he didn't know how. It was more that he didn't want to wake his dad.

What the raven child didn't know was that Frankenstein had been listening to his Master to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. He kept relaxed as the Noblesse took his hand and unwrapped the bandage before carefully sliding the needle out. The young Noblesse waited a few moments before using an antiseptic wipe from the bedside table and wiping away the blood to reveal healed skin.

His Master didn't know that that wasn't normal, but he had chosen not to hide the fact as it would just lead to more questions.

The Noblesse made quick work of setting the needle before taping and bandaging it. A small smile fell onto the blonde's lips as his Master climbed back into the safety of his arms and went back to sleep.

His Master was way too caring.

Frankenstein looked down the hill to where he knew his Master would be. School would be out soon and he would have to get up from his spot in a few minutes. He was glad that it was the weekend tomorrow: as much as his Master enjoyed school, it set his teeth on edge, having to be apart from him for so long. Especially when he had nothing to do during the day. He just couldn't stand the risk of being away from his Master for long. What if something happened? His Master couldn't defend himself in this state, so it was up to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein's internal clock sounded, telling him it was time to go. He had never had to rely on technology to tell him the time after working in a lab with no windows for so long.

Rolling to his feet, Frankenstein made his way to the front of the school where a crowd of parents had formed. Lots of the parents were looking at him, but none of them approached. It wasn't because he wouldn't talk to them, but more that apart from himself, all the other parents were female and Frankenstein was sure that some of them were jealous of how beautiful his Master was.

The children stampeded out the door as the bell rang, shouting at each other. The blonde paid them no mind as he knew that his Master would wait, not wanting to accidently get in anyone's way. Blue eyes scanned his Master as soon as the raven-haired boy came into sight.

"Daddy!"

Frankenstein crouched down, bringing them to the same eye level and pulling **him** into a hug. The Noblesse loved school. If his Master didn't love it so much, Frankenstein would have opted to just home school **him**.

"Cadis, how was school? Are you tired?"

"It was good. I'm fine to walk."

Nodding, the blond stood and held out his hand.

"If you get tired, let me know"

The raven boy nodded back, taking his father's hand.

They were just coming up the drive way when Frankenstein felt them: three very familiar powers, two modified humans and one almost-werewolf.

Frankenstein couldn't help but scoop his Master up and pull him close. A small part of him had hoped that they would forget.

The Noblesse turned his eyes to the house, knowing that something wasn't right when Frankenstein scoped him up, but **he** had learned not to voice it. If **he** voiced **his** concerns, it would just worry Daddy more.

Frankenstein made sure to put a smile on his face when he noted his Master looking at him.

"It looks like your Uncles are here."

The little raven smiled and jumped up, trying to see his uncles. There was excitement on **his** face as **his** earlier worries concerning **his** dad were put aside for now.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Can I go see them?"

Frankenstein was unable to deny his Master, so with a reluctant sigh, he bent and set his Master down.

The seven-year-old was quick to set off, not quite running, but a fast walk. His smile grew as **he** got close to the trio.

Tao was unsure how exactly this would go. They had all showed up, despite the fact that they disagreed with their old boss's decision, but it was also very rare that they were able to spend time with **him**. Tao couldn't help but bounce on his feet when they came into view down the long driveway.

His eyes scanned **him** first. **He** looked taller, more grown into his fine features and most of all **he** looked happy as **he** ran towards them. Then his eyes moved from the raven to the blond following behind **him**.

Tao's body wanted to freeze: only his years of training kept him from doing so. Even M-21's warning didn't do it justice, that was how bad his Boss looked. He still stood tall and proper, but there was a strange sense to it that made him look worn out. Then there were his eyes, ringed darkly with a look of exhaustion. His skin tone wasn't it usual golden tan; instead it was a few shades off pale.

M-21 voiced what the other two were thinking.

"Damn, Frankenstein looks like shit."

"I know you said he was starting to look bad, M-21, but I wasn't expecting this."

"He wasn't this bad when I left last time."

They couldn't speak any more as **he** hurried up to them, smiling.

"Hello."

Takeo was quickest out of all of them and crouched down.

"Hello Cadis, did you have a good time at school?"

Cadis came forward and wrapped his arms around the sniper.

Takeo was a little shocked at the gesture, but he followed suit, wrapping his arms around the boy and giving him a small hug. He wasn't used to handling breakable children, so he tried to treat it like he was hugging something made of glass.

Cadis stepped back and gave a smile that Uncle Takeo returned.

"School was good."

Turning, he looked to his other uncles. Arms were around him, suddenly making his freeze until he realized it was Uncle Tao, so he quickly returned the hug.

"Look at you, you have grown so big!"

"I'm only a little taller."

"You're almost as handsome as me."

" **He** is twice as handsome as you," M-21 said through a smirk.

"Shush, Max."

M-21 shot Tao a glare. It wasn't his fault that Frankenstein had decide to give him that name.

Cadis reached out to the half-werewolf who snatched **him** from Tao.

"Don't worry kid, I'll save you from that nasty Tao!"

Frankenstein watched them with a heavy heart. It was good that his Master had more family, but they didn't really want 'this' Master. No, they wanted the full-grown Noblesse back.

Walking past them, he opened the door.

"Cadis, why don't you show our guests where they will be staying?"

"Yes, Daddy."

 **He** wriggled from M-21's grip and walked into the house.

"This way, remember to change into slippers!"

A heavy sigh left Frankenstein as he went about changing into his home clothes. It would be three days at the most and things would go back to normal, just Master and him. Just three days of trying not to murder their guests. This was for his Master. Frankenstein could do this.

Doing up the last buttons on his shirt, Frankenstein left his room and headed for the kitchen. Dinner wasn't going to make itself.

He was only part way through making dinner when his Master made his way into the kitchen.

"Can I help with dinner?"

"How about you ask your Uncles to help you with your homework instead? That way you'll have all of tomorrow free."

 **His** arms wrapped around Frankenstein in a hug as **he** smiled one of those adorable smiles.

"Okay. You said uncle Tao is really smart, right?"

"Yes, and don't forget to do the work I left out on the lounge room table."

"Yes, Daddy."

A smile that couldn't be suppressed spread across Frankenstein's face. It felt right to have the three other modified humans here under his roof once more. If only they would keep their mouths shut about

Master, then he could keep them here. Sighing, he returned to cooking.

Tao looked through the first lot of homework and felt like laughing. Did they really send this home for a seven-year-old? Tao was sure a five-year-old could do this with no problem.

A whisper carried across to Tao that he only heard due to his modified hearing.

"Let him do the school homework by himself and only help with the other ones if he needs it."

Tao handed back the school work to **him** and glanced over to the other.

What he saw made his eyes bug out. This work was what the children use to do at Ye Ran.

The Noblesse must have read something in Tao's expression as he nodded.

"Daddy says that I am really smart, that's why he teaches me at home. I like going to school so I can talk to the other children and give Daddy a break. Daddy always thinks of me first, so I want to do well with the work he gives me."

"Well, how about we get this done so we don't hold up dinner."

Frankenstein knew M-21 was watching him, even though he hadn't made any noise. If M-21 wanted to say something, he would. He had always been like that.

"So what name are you going under now?"

"Felix. When ever I go by Frankenstein, I get asked if I'm a scientist or 'where is your monster?' They don't seem to like my answers either. I tell them that I own a lab and do they really want to see my monster?"

Frankenstein turned and winked to get the message across.

M-21 couldn't help but smirk. He could picture his old boss doing just that. The werewolf let himself relax. He could try convincing Frankenstein later, for now he would just enjoy being in the other man's presence.

"Do you want help with anything?"

The man really did look like he could fall over at any point in time. And then there would be no point to getting **him** back, only for **him** to see Frankenstein like this.

"You can set the table. The plates are in the first cupboard."

With a nod, M-21 set about his assigned task.

"Tao, you need to sit back and let him do it."

"But Takeo, I'm helping. Isn't that right, Cadis?"

There was no reply apart from the quiet tap-tap sound of the Noblesse patting Tao's shoulder.


End file.
